powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Billy2009/Power Rangers Alternate Universe
This a alternate version/universe of the main Power Rangers universe that we all know and love/like (in case). Zordon Era Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *The series take some elements from the Boom! Studios comics, such as Kimberly dating Matthew, Finster's psychopathic, Power Rangers from 1969, Lord Drakkon, and Billy and Skull's friends back in childhood. *Like their Zyuranger counterparts, Goldar and Scorpina are lovers, nearly in the finale, Scorpina gives birth to their daughter, Artemis. *The Thunder Slingers are used more often and can able to fused with the Blade Blasters as the Thunder Blasters. *Instead of being a generic monster of the week, Genie is a corrupted ally like his Sentai counterpart. *The Power Eggs made a few reappears in the series. *Lokar, like his Zyuranger counterpart, gets destroy by the Ultrazord. *Bulk's sister, Even appears in not only in the series, but the five other series of the Zordon Era as well. Power Rangers Thunder Squadron *The Rangers uses the Dairanger suits while Tommy still remain having the White Ranger suit from Dairanger as well. *The Dairangers monsters, instead of just mostly standing around and letting Putties fight for them, directly fighting the Rangers. *The Putty Patrollers are mostly replace by Zedd's own minions, the Tuxedos (Cotpotros). But, the Putties and th Tuxedos does sometimes team-ups to fight against the Rangers. *Instead of being mindwipe by Scatterbrain after discovering the Rangers' identities, Bulk and Skull keep memories and become their allies, even proving them worthly by both covering for them and handing the cleanup when they are done. *The Dark Rangers will has better suits like the ones they all have in the show and also show actually fighting the Rangers, this incarnation are from the Ninja Rangers comics, Farai Jukwa, Osamu Tezuka, Stanford Winner, Nelida Valensis, and Marie Clarie le Monde, who wear the Zyurangers, but without the animal features and having the Z symbol on their chest. Upon being defeating by the Rangers, the five invididuals were having their memories wipe. *Instead having a Green Ranger clone, the Wizard of Despair bring in a revenge-hungry Lord Drakkon to destroy Tommy. There also a zord fight with the Rat Creatures. *In the first arc of the series, Scorpina was recover from her pregnancy and taking care of their child. Than, she come back as a recurring villainess. *Jiaxu and Zilong both appears in the series and are name , where they are Zedd's minions who sometimes get around with Goldar at times and help Scorpina watch Artemis once she return to fight the Rangers. Nearly in the end, they were both giving upgrade, which would led them to their downfall which they were completely defeated by the Rangers. Power Rangers Ninjas *The series start off with its being based on the movie. In here, Modert (from the movie) is Ivan's only general who was easily defeated by the Rangers, shorty before IVan nearly destroy the Commander Central, causing the Rangers to meet his wife, Dulcea along with Ninjor who both help them get their new suits and zords as well. There, they defeats Ivan Ooze and his army of Oozemen *Since the Rangers switch to the Kakuranger suits, Hydro Hog become a monster of the week. *The Rangers will has different colors, Tommy will be the Red Ranger, Adam still the Black Ranger, Bill stills the Blue Ranger, Rocky now the Yellow Ranger, and Aisha and Kimberly both share the White Ninja Ranger powers. *Ninjor spends the first half of the season in his temple where he can't leave due him now being the temple's guardian since Dulcea left, until the Rangers truly need him for helps and Ninjor help them in their battles in the second half. *The Rangers start off with the Shogun Zords, the Battle Borgs, and the Ninja Zords. Also, no Ninja Ultrazord or Shogun Ultrazord. *The Metallic Armor are also not in this series as well. *Rito steals the Pink Power Coin where Zedd and Rita use its to create the Flower Ninjas (the Hanarangers), while Katherine being their brainwash, the four of them are cat-like brings who serve Rito, Katherine later breaks free from the spell and share the White Ranger powers with Aisha. *Instead of going back in time to find the Zeo Crystals, the Rangers and Mater Vile fights over its. Its end ups with the crystal being restored and the Commander Center blown up. *Tanya is introduced as a new student instead who quickly befriends with the heroes, Aisha than gives her Ranger powers. *Ninjor is damage after the Commander Center blown ups, he left to back in his temple healing. Power Rangers Zeo *The Rangers still keep their respective Zeo crystals and powers. Their first two monsters are Drillmaster and Hosehead, much like the Ohrangers while Bill become the Rangers' tech supprot instead. *Billy's secret project as the Turbo powers. Also, he didn't not turn into a old man and leave on another planet. *The Hydro Contanimator is rename the Vanisher instead, since the Alien Rangers do not exist in this universe. *Trey of Triforia become a better and develop character who's is a prince from a world conquered by the Machine Empire. *Kimberly does NOT breaks up with Tommy, they still keep a relationshp. *Jason, Zach, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly become the Red, Black, Yellow, Blue, and White Ninja Rangers while helping the Zeo Rangers fights against both the Impursonator and Cog Changer. *Aurice made more appearances in the series and also reveal to be Ninjor's friend. *Trey regains the Gold Ranger before the crossover. Power Rangers Turbo *The series start off differently, the Zeo Rangers gets the Milennium Message right from the start instead, about the formation of the United Alliance of Evil. Zordon and the Zeo Rangers leave Earth and plan to stop the upcoming invasion. Than, five new Rangers, T.J., Justin, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie become the new Turbo Rangers, which is based on Billy's secret project. *Zordon also bring in his friend Dimitria (who's never talks into questions or riddles) to help them. Also, Alpha stays behind and upgrades into Alpha 6, instead of being a separate Alpha. *Justin is a teenager instead of being a little kid. *No Lerigot as well. *Maligore is still the first monster the Turbo Rangers. He introduction is different instead of Turbo: A Power Ranger Movie. *Divatox will be more likeable and has a better character develop, she seek to destroy the Power Rangers after learning "legends" about them and try to destroy them. She later learn that she's Dimitria's lost-long sister who was brainwash by her boss, Goldgoyle after getting her memory, thus making Rygog the leader, like his Sentai counterpart. *Divatox's crew are bikers, not space pirates, they launch a growth missile to make the monsters grows. Divatox said "Fire the rockets!" instead. *The Blue Senturion appears from the start, but was damage in the first half. Than, was repair in the first arc of the season. *Instead of being champs, Bulk and Skull still work for Jerome Stone's detective agency, while forced to turn indo odd jobs to cover the bills. *Goldgoyle, like his Carranger counterpart, is Divatox's boss who gives them tools and their own Megazords as well to counter the Rangers' Megazords. He later reveal that his brainwash Divatox and eraser her memories as Dimitria's sister. *Instead of dumbly stormly the Commander Center, Goldgoyle helps Rygog conquer Eltar, where she still access codes allowing to swarm to the Rangers' base, and also, Divatox destroy Zordon's Energy tube. *Ernie start to retired due to health problems and leaving the jucie bar to Adelle Ferguson. *The Zeo Rangers to help the Turbo Rangers of dealing with Archerina's father, King Aradon, along with Commander Turbine (Bara Mobile) and Rygog's monsters, Luigi (SS Sutatanzo). Power Rangers In Space *Grace Sterling gives the Rangers the Astro Megaship. *No Ninja Turtles crossover! *Dark Spectre does not looks like Maligore, instead he is a gian ghostly being with red green growing eyes, making him a true dark spectre himself. *Instead of being a alien hunting professor, Dr. Phenomenus wants to study the aliens that the Power Rangers fight on a daily basic, even sometimes hires Bulk, Skull, and Jerome on his crazy schemes (since they need to cover bills). *The Phantom Ranger's identity is Zordon's son, Zell, who left to continues what his father left on. *The Ninja Rangers, Ninjor, the Blue Turbo Ranger, the Zeo Rangers, the Blue Senturion, the Phantom Ranger, and Trey of Triforia all fight against each members of the United Alliance of Evil. *Psycho Silver is the team's sixth member who's monster form is a gladiator-like creature, he was shorty defeated after Psycho Blue was destroy. *Dark Spectre is shows fighting the Rangers in Megazords shorty before Darkonda destroy him. *Instead of Tankenstein being a monster, he is Furio's personal warzord, Furio survives but was turn to dust by the Z-Wave. *Adam uses the Green Zeo Powers, which they were never destroy. *Justin returns helping the Space Rangers fights against both Krabbax (Crab Nejilar) and Bikor (Helmedor) where the Rangers also recieve their personal recurring powerup armor, the Mega Armors (Mega Tectors). *Zedd, Rita, and Lord Drakkon become to dust, not purified. But, Goldar, Scorpina and Artemis get turn into humans instead. *Rito, Finster, Master Vile, Gasket, Archerine, and others are also turn to dust by Zordon's energy waves. *Furio is part of Astronema's crew instead of Elgar. *Astronema gets purified back to Karone by Zordon's energy wave while Ecliptor regain his free will and stays with Karone and the Space Rangers after the invasion is over. Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *The series takes place in the Lost Galaxy *Bulk and Dr. Phenomenus still on Earth with Skull instead. *Maya will be a bit more depressed and brooding due to her peoples turn to stones. *Alpha 6 and the Megaship reappear in the In Space crossover instead. *Zhane appears in the In Space crossover and fight along with Mike. *Mike is not forced to sacrifice both his powers and the Torozord in the end of the season. *Furio is replace by ???, * * * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * * * * * * * Power Rangers Time Force * * * * * Power Rangers Wild Force *Princess Shayla become a more likeable and better develop character where she start out as helpless but start to get train by Merrick over the course of the series after he returns, where she start to growth and now never have it appear out of nowhere. *Animus is not a total jerk, instead an Org cause the Wildcards to fall asleep which only the Predazords are immune to this due to their time under Zen-Aku, the Zords wake ups after the Org's defeats. *Rocky uses the Red Ninja Ranger powers since the Alien Rangers never exist in this universe. *In the Forever Red special, the villain of the ancient Org warrior, Dreadhorn, so no villains who look like Beetleborgs rip-off. * * * Disney Era Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Both the Storm Megazord and the Thunder Megazord are rename the Ninja Storm Megazord and Ninja Thunder Megazord (to avoid confusion with the original Thunderzords) while their combination, the Thunderstorm Megazord is also renamed the Ninja Thunderstorm Megazord. *Power Rangers are NOT urban legends in here. *Lothor, Kapri, Marah, and Choobo are all more serious and less comedical, also will be both more dangerous and serious. *Like his Hurricaneger counterpart, Choobo dies after fighting the Ninja Thunderstorm Megazord. *Tentacreep, Magic Moustache, Sky Scrapper, Hiphopper, and Starvark appears in each of their episodes before Sucker, like his Hurricaneger counterpart, able to bring them back. *Choobo has a brother nwmed Chooko, like his Sentai counterpart, who's the villain of the Wild Force crossover. In here, he's totally blames Luthor for his brother's desime. * * * * * Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Like the original plans of the series, Edward Payne become the Black Ranger instead of Tommy Oliver who become the Green Ranger after restoring his Green Ranger powers in a mini-crossover where he helps the Dino Thunder Rangers rescue Edward replacing the 300th clipshow episode. *Hayley become the Crimson Stego Ranger, a addational Ranger. *The Dinozords are rename the Dino Thunderzords in order to avoid confusion to the original Dinozords. *During the Ninja Storm crossover, Luthor rebuild both the Ninja Storm and Ninja Thunder Megazords for the brainwash Wind and Thunder Rangers to fight against the Dino Thunder Megazords while also brainwash Kapri and Marah as well, only for them to be free while Mesogog turn on Luthor and turn him into a ninja-like mutant (Jinalga from Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) once both the Ninja and Thunder Storm Rangers regain their senses. Luthor was destroy, allowing . *Izzy and Pupperazi appears in Mesogog's recurring scientists/bodyguards/assistant who turn into Ugly Monster, rename as Fusionhead, nearly in the finale. * * * * Power Rangers S.P.D. *Instead of setting in the future, SPD takes place in the present. *Sam is not a bolt of light or even from the future, instead he from SPD Elite. Sam's child counterpart is replace with a kid named Lyle. *The Nova Ranger is also in the present and a friend/love interest of Sam back in SPD Elite. *The Gold Ranger is *Kat remain being the Cat Ranger for nearly in the end of the series instead of being a Ranger in ONE SINGLE EPISODE!!! * * * Power Rangers Mystic Force *Nick become a better person instead of giving ups easily, leaving his friends, and being a jerk. *The Rangers draw from courage like Magiranger, instead of belief. *Morticon will be both less boring and have more personality as well. *The Mystic Force Rangers team-up with the S.P.D. Rangers where they stop a alien criminal and a demon. * * * * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *No Norg! *Dax be less annoying. *The crossover with the Retro Rangers will be more directly based on Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. AkaRed also appears and is named Redimus, he bring in Adam Park, Kira Ford, Tori Hudson, Sky Tale, Xander Bly, and ??? where they faced Chronos (from Boukenger vs. Super Sentai), so no Thorax. * * * * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * * * * * * Power Rangers RPM *Instead of being set in an alternative universe, the RPM Rangers set in the main Power Rangers universe. *The villains are a remanining group of the Machine Empire, led by Venjix (not the Beetleborg rip-off character from the actual Forever Red crossover!) *Organic monsters from Go-Onger appears in the series as well. *The RPM Rangers made a crossover with the Jungle Fury Rangers where Venjix bring in Turtlon where he seek to revive Dai Shi. * * * * Neo-Saban Era Power Rangers Samurai *The series is a mixture of both the actual show and the origina proposal by Amit Bhaumik. *No season spit, no Halloween/Christmas episode, and no clipshow episodes as well! *The Rangers in this series are Mark Ozawa (Red Ranger), Adewale Okoro (Blue Ranger), Lisa Daniels (Pink Ranger), Oscar Hernandez (Green Ranger), Iris Hansel (Yellow Ranger), Eugene "Junior" Bulkmeier (Gold Ranger), and Alison Ozawa (female Red Ranger). *No special modes for the cockpit. *The Samurai Rangers has a FULL team-up with the RPM Rangers whie also having the megazord fight in here in the crossover as well to fight against a regeneration Venjix, instead of Professor Cog. *The Moogers are rename the Marauders instead. *Both the Shark and Samurai Gigazord are renamed the Dino Zord and the Samurai Ultrazord. * * Power Rangers Gosei Force *The series is a standalone adaption of Goseiger, in here the Megaforce Rangers rename the Gosei Force Rangers instead. *Like Goseiger, the villains start with Warstar, than the Toxic Mutants, later the Robots, and finally Vrak, who's a standalone villain instead while the Messenger is rename Cybolt instead, who's also Metal Alice's creator/"father". *The Rangers are college students at Angel Grove University instead of being high school students. *Each of the Megazords in the show has different names. *Gosei is not a Zordon rip-off, instead he's a Eltarian who's idolizing Zordon while Tensou looks more directly based on Datas and even has a Zord mode as well. *Robo Knight is renamed Gosei Knight. * * * Power Rangers Hexagon Pirates *The series is a standalone adapation of Gokaiger and uses elements from the unused Hexagon concept which was originally planned Ninja Storm, making the Rangers as Hexagon agents. *The Rangers in this season are Prince Radox/Jeffrey "Jeff" Dawkins (Red Ranger), Baron Stack (Blue Ranger), Megan "Meg" Rothstein (Yellow Ranger), Wyatt "Doc" Sanders (Green Ranger), Princess Pearl Hopeins (Pink Ranger), and Orion/Oliver "Ollie" Dawkins (Silver Ranger). *Emperor Marvo is renamed Emperor Vulkor instead. *The Rangers does not use many of the Pre-Zyuranger keys. *The Hexagon Pirates Rangers made a crossover with the Megaforce Rangers where they faced Blackarr (Black Cross King from Gokaiger vs. Goseiger), who's may not only revive Venjix, Vrak, and Scuplin, but does bring ??? as well where Orion and Gosei Knight fights. * * * * Power Rangers Beast Morphers *The series is a mixture version of both the (upcoming) actual show and the original concept by Amit Bhaumik, while removing with elements from both RPM and Minori. *The Rangers consists of Johnny King (Red Ranger), Arjunna Patel (Blue Ranger), Michelle North (Yellow Ranger), Benjamin Miles (Gold Ranger), Jay (Silver Ranger), and Kaya (Green Ranger, original suit). *The villain in the series is Sledge (who appears in this show instead of Dino Charge), who assume his form from the actual show from Dino Charge/Dino SuperCharge, while later gaining a new form (Messiah Cell's form). *His assistants are Lyle Taylor/OMNI and Eva-6. *Nearly in the finale, OMNI assume his own Ranger form, the Nega Beast Morphers Ranger. * * Power Rangers Dino Charge *Again, no season split, no Halloween/Christmas specials, and no clipshow. Also, Heximas' episode is not the final episode. Instead, he is a monster of the day instead. *Since Sledge already appears in Beast Morphers, Lord Gerrok (Deboth's final form) become the series' main antagonists where Lord Chaos become the series' secondly antagonist as well while making Fury, Wrenc, Poisondra, and Curio siblings almost like their Kyoryuger counterparts. Also like their counterparts, the monsters are unlock by each emotions which are touch by each of the villains. Snide later get his own statue instead of having his monsters appear out of nowhere. *Both the Aqua and Graphite Ranger are rename the Cyan and Gray Ranger instead. *Matt, Riley's brother, become the second Gray Ranger while Taku, Koda's brother who's the first Cyan Ranger instead, gives his powers to Chase's girlfriend, Kaylee as the second Cyan Ranger nearly in the finale. *The Rangers defeats Lord Gerrok and his crew. So no time travel, no destruction of the world, and even no alternate timeline which dinosaurs come back. *James Navarro become the Rangers' allies after being free along with Sir Ivan after being trapped inside of Fury's armor body. *Instead of him being a con-man, Albert is a ???, he does gives ups his Purple Ranger powers. *Lord Gerrok and his family ended ups in the South Pole and being frozen for million of years instead of being flung arond in space, already being release in the present day. *Hecky's monster form is D, instead of Neo-Geilton. Heckyl become the Navy Ranger after being defeated, stripped, and free from the Talon Ranger's powers and Snide as well. *Screench's monster form is based on Killbrero while Conductro's monster form is based on Scumlaw as well. *Keeper and Zenowing are blend together, making Zenowing the team's mentor and later their tenth member as well while Doomwing become a clone of Zenowing instead. *The Dino Charge Rangers made a crossover with the Beast Morphers Rangers, along with both the Mighty Morphin and Dino Thunder Power Rangers while also having a ENTIRE team-up in the crossover as well! *Like his Kyoryuger vs. Go-Buster counterpart, Voldos creates both Neo-Goldar and Neo-Zeltrax while Neo-Messiah also appears as well, so instead of him being a upgrade version of Neo-Geilton. Power Rangers Dino SuperCharge *The series is a adaption of the Korean mini-series Power Rangers Dino Force Brave/Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave. *The team consists of Bart Faulkner (Red Ranger), ??? (Black Ranger), ??? (Blue Ranger), ??? (Green Ranger), Chloe Randell (Pink Ranger), and ??? (Gold Ranger), who was at first being brainwash by ??? and later free by the Rangers. * * * * Power Rangers Heroic Express *The series is a adpation version of ToQger. *The Rangers in this series consist of Arthur Starr (Red Ranger), Lex Chambers (Blue Ranger), Mabel Rothstein (Yellow Ranger), Luke Dodds (Green Ranger), Helena Starr (Pink Ranger), Harper Sloane (Orange Ranger), and Sylvester Starr (Purple Ranger). *ToQger 6gou's monster form, Zaren instead become a monster of the week where he is rename Weather Shadow. *All of the monsters and villains keep their names while Z become King Darkyl. *Unlike Z, King Darkyl dies during his final battle against the Heroic Express Rangers. * * * * Power Rangers Ninja Steel *The concept of Galaxy Warriors don't not use in this series, instead the Rangers and the villains use the mystical side in the show instead. *Instead of being trap in the Warrior Dome, Brody was traps in the Spirit World. *Since Mick never appears in the show and reuse in Cube Beasts, the third Red Ninja Steel Ranger (with is Brody and Aiden's uncle and Dane's brother, Timothy "Tim" Romero. *Princess Viera is the head ruler of a hidden ninja village where she gives the Rangers, the Lion Blaze Star, Armor, and Zord and even the Dino Star and Zord as well. *The Galactic Ninjas are rename the Youkai Ninjas. *Badonna is Galvanax's wife, who was giving a lots of respects from him *Galvanax is a ancient demonic warlord who seek to uses the power of the Ninja Steel, which he believe its would help him rise ups from the underworld, along with helps from his army. *The Green Ninja Steel Ranger is * * Hasbro Era Power Rangers Cube Beasts *The series is a adapation version of Zyuohger. *The team consist of Jay/Jayden Hawks (Red Ranger), Mia Sanders (Blue Ranger), Kevin Caldwell (Yellow Ranger), Mikey Powell (Green Ranger), Emily Caldwell (White Ranger), Antonio Gracia (Trinity Ranger), and Falco/Franklin Hawks (Orange Ranger). *Mia is Asian-American in this universe while Emily is Kevin's adoptive brother. *The villain in the show are Zircon, Emeralda, Brawn, Brainiac, Spikeheads, and Captain Hunto, who was first ask to joins Galaxy Warriors, but he refuse. *The concept of Galaxy Warrior is used in this series instead while Mick Kanic and Redbot both appears in its as well. * * * Power Rangers Zodiac Starforce *The series is a adapation version of Kyuranger. *The heroes first and ONLY start out with the first five Rangers, Prince Leon Lionheart (Red Ranger), Wolff (Blue Ranger), Bullotaur (Black Ranger), Cammy Wirtham (Green Ranger), and Merlin (Yellow Ranger) with Sebastian Withman (Orange Ranger), Goldy (Gold Ranger), Kobai (Silver Ranger), Pinkie X-V9 (Pink Ranger), Captain Drake (Purple Ranger), Jeremy Weber (Cyan Ranger), and Kristopher Carroll (Scarlet Ranger) later joins the rank. *The villains in the series ars * * * Power Rangers Phantom Thieves vs. Justice Officers *The series is a adapation version of Lupinranger vs. Patranger. *The Phantom Thieves Rangers are Wilson Ozgood (Red Ranger), Terry Masterson (Blue Ranger), Kari Wingert (Yellow Ranger), and Gregg Lupin (Silver Ranger). *The Justice Officers Rangers, who are the sister version of the S.P.D. Rangers, are Travis Pines (Red Ranger), Angelo Powell (Blue Ranger), Suzanne "Suzy" Namora (Pink Ranger), and Lincoln Alexander (Gold Ranger). *The villains in the series are * * * Category:Blog posts Category:Billy2009